Top 12
by DegenerateStar
Summary: John reads a Men's Fitness article and decideds to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Top 12  
**

"What are you reading?"

John looked up above the brim of the Men's Fitness magazine he was reading as he watched Joss walk into the kitchen.

"Just an interesting article."

"Oh,what's it called?" Joss asked as she pulled an apple from the fridge.

"12 Crazy Off the Wall Places to Have Sex" John read out loud as he watched her narrow her eyes at him.

"No."

"But I didn't ask anything." John grinned setting the magazine down.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." Joss replied as she headed back upstairs

"You don't know what you're missing Joss…" John called after "….it could be really fun."

He chuckled when he heard her muffled _'No'_ from upstairs

He grinned looking back down at the article "We'll just have to see about that."

 **I. In a Storage Closet  
**

 _'Spontaneous, reckless, irresponsible, down right foolish, but among all things, exhilarating_ ', Joss thought as her back slammed against the white glazed cinder block wall causing the storage shelf to her right, to shake as her hand flailed into it.

She wrapped her hands around his shoulders as he bombarded her face neck and lips with kisses.

"John…" _Kiss_ "John…." _Kiss_ "…we shouldn't" _Kiss_ "….be doing this"

"Then walk away if you don't want this. Right here, right now," John laughed in between their kisses as he tugged her shirt from her pants, caressing her stomach before pulling her closer, pressing the painful erection that was staining against his pants.

Joss moaned softly as he roughly kissed her face and neck before tugging her shirt up over his head and dropping it somewhere in the cramped supply closet.

John quickly yanked her bra down and attacked her sweet dark nipples. Sucking, biting and tugging on them until he heard her panting.

Joss's hands spread over John's dress shirt her hands trying to carefully unbutton the buttons without popping any off. Once she reached the last button she tugged the material free from his pants and ran her hands down his chest. Her eyes snapping open in anger and frustration when she didn't feel skin.

"Damn it John why the fuck are you wearing an undershirt?" She angrily cursed kissing him hard, their tongues fighting for dominance as she pushed him back into the storage shelf. Knocking over a Windex bottle and a roll of paper towels. Her hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it up and letting him pull it over his head as her hands and lips attacked the hair on his chest. Nipping and biting at his nipples and pecks before attacking the sweet spot by his collar bone.

As soon as her tongue brushed against it she was back up against the wall as he pulled her head into another kiss. She felt his hands frantically tug on her belt knocking her badge off as he tugged her pants and panties down slightly and thrust his large hand between the legs.

"You're so wet Joss." John groaned as he slid his fingers over her entrance before slipping two fingers in his thumb roughly assaulted her clit.

"Fuck!" Joss whispered out closing her eyes as he worked her with his fingers.

John roughly jerk her fingers and he sucked on her ear "Do you want it?...Tell me you want it Joss. Tell me to give to you."

Joss frantically pulled his belt apart yanking his badge off, shoving his zipper down and tugging his boxers down as she stoked his already hard member roughly. "Give it to me John."

John reached into his back pocket and fumbled for his wallet as she kissed his lips and face. He quickly yanked the condom from its folds dropping the wallet on the floor as he pulled back and tore the green wrapper with his teeth. He leaned forward and kissed the bullet scar by her heart as he slid the condom on.

Joss looked down and giggled as she saw the bright green condom on "Since when did you start buying colored condoms?"

"Wasn't paying attention grabbed the wrong box at the store." John tugged his and her pants and underwear down to their ankles. As he kissed her thighs and licked her quickly.

Joss laughed as he rose to his feet kissing her one last time before he turned her around and entered her from behind.

"Shit!" Joss cursed under her breath as he slid inside her so smoothly and bending her slightly at an angle as she braced herself against the wall as he took her. His soft grunts reminding her where they were as she bite her lip to be quite.

As he pushed harder she felt her release coming as the muscles in her body tightened.

John gripped her hips harder trying to control his hands from smacking her on the ass, like he usually did. Although he know he could make it last longer, they only had 10 minutes left. He sped up his pace as he felt the beginnings of her orgasm.

Joss pursed her lips as she felt his hand work around to touch her, stimulating her faster until she broke.

John felt Joss reach her peak, he clamped his hand over her mouth as she forgot where they were. He pumped into her a few more times before he met his own release. Shoving her into the cold wall as he emptied himself into the condom.

Joss moaned softly as she felt John pull out. She rested her heated forehead against the cool wall as she heard the tearing of cardboard and the plastic snap as he pulled the condom off. She mumbled as she felt him cleaning her off. She looked over her should and watched as he grabbed a few more tissues from the rack behind him before wadding the condom up and tossing it in the waste basket.

John watch with a grin as Joss began putting her clothes back on. Once they were both fully clothed he hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Joss rolled her eyes and chuckled "you know I did."

"See I told you….and here you thought my list was a terrible idea."

Joss pulled out of his embrace giving him one last kiss "It's only terrible if we get caught."

"Well, if you weren't so loud Joss…" John laughed as she smacked him in the arm.

"Stop messing around John we need to go our lunch break is over and the last thing you need is to get in trouble with the new Captain again." Joss smiled as she pulled the storage door open.

"Yes Lieutenant" John mocked as he followed her down the desert hallway and back up to the main bullpen.

 _'1 down 11 more to go'_ , John thought with a grin.

* * *

 **AN: LOL. John's a freak…LOL If any of you ever read the article mentioned its actually real not to mention all the articles in Cosmo for the lady's. Just one kind of just came to me. Just imagining places they'd get there freak on in New York…..but if you have a suggestion feel free to let me know either through a PM or a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II. At the Opera**

John leaned back bored out of his mind as he listened to the opera. His previous career had allotted him many cultural experiences which included eliminating a target in a high profile setting, such as ball rooms, art galas, and operas. So when Joss handed him a tux and told him they were going to the Metropolitan to see Habanera he was less than enthused.

The entire day he had been ready to use his spy powers to conveniently disappear before she finished getting dressed. Just as he had been contemplating sneaking out the bedroom window while she was in the shower, a very interesting thought popped into his head that provoke him to go with her to the opera.

In the dim lighting of the theater John looked over at Joss as she sat next to him in their private box. His eyes scanned her black gown. It was a lovely strapless gown that fit her perfectly and certainly made the in seam of his pants seem too small. He studied her as she watched the performance in complete focus.

A grin worked its way across his face as he leaned his head down and gently kissed her exposed shoulder.

Joss flinched turning her head away from the performance as she felt John's lips on her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at him not liking the innocent wide eyes he was giving her. She turned back to the stage trying to ignore him.

John held back a snicker as he straightened up. The tips of his fingers drawing slow patterns on her exposed knee before placing his entire hand down, pushing it slowly up the exposed skin of her thigh that the slit in her dress left wide open for him.

Joss grab Johns hand and whispered "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing Joss. Why do you ask?" John grinned.

"Stop touching me and pay attention!" Joss hissed as she placed his hand back on his lap.

John grinned pulling his hand way at the last minute making her hand land on his erection.

Joss's eyes widened as she felt John was in the mood "Are you crazy?"

"No." John replied as he kissed her neck softly holding her hand in place "I'm just horny."

"No. Not here. Wait until we get home." Joss tried to tug her hand away only for him to hum in satisfaction at the friction she was causing.

John pulled her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles before moving closer "Can I at least have a kiss?"

Joss was about to protest when he silenced her with a sweet kiss. She sigh softly as he gently caressed her lips with his own. Her eye fluttering closed as he deepened their kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips and teeth in search of her tongue. She squirmed in her seat as she felt his hand grasps her breast softly massaging it through the fabric before his fingers tugged her dress down, her nipples hardening against the cool air of the opera house.

John trailed his lips down her neck before gently teasing on of her nipples with the tip of his tongue before lightly sucking on it.

He pulled away from her breast to attack her lips once again enjoying the feel of her fingers as she ran them through his hair.

He swiftly rose out of his chair and settled on his knees before her.

He stared into her eyes as he slowly bunched up her dress until he caught sight of her blue panties. He kissed her thighs as he hooked his thumbs under the thin lacey material and began to slide it down her soft brown legs.

Joss moaned softly as he took her underwear off. Before she could protest or stop him, he pulled her to the edge of her seat tossing her legs over his shoulder and buried his face between her legs. She bite her lip as she let a sigh out in pleasure as john went down on her.

John watched as she grabbed one of her breast pinching her nipple as she squirmed in the chair. He hummed slowly as his tongue re-familiarized itself with her warm slick folds and walls. He closed his eyes listening to her soft moans as the familiar music and lyrics of Carmen began. Holding back a grin as he felt her hands push his face closer as he sped up his pace.

 _'*Quand je vous aimerai? Ma foi, je ne sais pas, Peut-être jamais, peut-être demain. Mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est certain.'_

He pulled back slightly trailing his tongue upwards as he slide a finger inside her wet entrance as he tease her clit with his teeth. He gently added another finger working her as she started to rock her hips faster.

John grunted as her vice like thighs clamped around his head as her body began to stiffen. He added another finger roughly before enclosing her clit in his mouth and sucking hard. Her soft moans turning into a sharp scream as the opera singer sang the last notes of the song.

Joss fumbled in her seat her legs shaking as she clamped her hand over her mouth before shoving Johns head from between her legs. She glared at him as he grinned and clapped with the rest of the audience applauding audience as the performance ended. She Joss quickly straighten up pulling her dress down and her top up as John started to laugh.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"Nothing Joss I just wanted to verify something out about you." John chuckled as he stood up licking his lips and sliding her panties into his pocket.

Joss looked at him confused "And what pray tell, would that be?"

John adjusted himself to hide his hard on as he buttoned his jack to conceal his bulge as he pulled her closer kissing her ear before whispering

"That you my Dear are most certainly a soprano."

* * *

 **AN: *Habanera (Carmen) lyrics. LOL thanks for all the suggestions I will try my best to use the ones that I was given. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**III. On the Subway  
**

"Really John, right here?" Joss giggled pulling her ski mask completely off her head as John kissed the ticklish spot on her neck.

"Hmm…"John mumbled out as his hands slipping under her dress, grabbing her ass before tugging at her underwear.

John sighed in frustration "Why'd you wear underwear?"

"I don't know John?" Joss began sarcastically, "but I felt that when your boyfriend asks you to go to a gala and then help him commandeer an armored truck full of blood diamonds, it seemed appropriate to wear panties."

John smiled as he pulled her into a kiss "You certainly know how to handle yourself. Puts when you stole that drug shipment and gassed those Russian to shame. Not to mention you looked real good handling my guns."

"Oh I know," Joss grinned as she grabbed John's stiff member through the front of his pants. "I most certainly know how to handle your gun."

John pulled her onto his lap as he sat them down on the bright orange colored subway bench.

Joss moaned as he sucked on her sweet spot. Her hands quickly moving from his shoulder to his waist, as she tugged his dress shirt out of his pants. Making quick work of his belt and zipper before she pulled him free from his boxers. Stoking gently as she slid from his lap onto her knees between his legs. She grinned as she continued to stroke him before teasing the tip of his cock with her thumb, leaning down and giving it feather light kisses before wrapping her lips around him and sucking softly.

John groaned under his breath as she took him into her mouth. He swiftly smoothed her hair to the side watching as his cock slid in and out of her luscious lips that were still painted red. His body stiffened as a shiver ran down his spine when she gently scrapped her teeth and tongue along the underside of his shaft. He gripped her hair tighter as he closed his eyes feeling the pressure building in his loins as she sped up her pace. He sucked in a breath as she brought him to the back of her throat repeatedly sucking harder. Shit Joss

Joss held back her grin at John curse as he leaned back in his seat, his head hitting the window of the subway car. She knew he was close as his hands clenched in her hair

"Fuckkkk" John groaned out as he came and she swallowed his load.

Joss released him as she felt him go limp, grinning as she stood up. She stepped back when he reached out to pull her into his lap.

"Nope John it's almost 5 in the morning and I'm ready for bed" Joss laughed at his pout.

"Don't pout John,.." Joss grabbed her coat, "I never said we were going to sleep anytime soon…plus….I promise we can use the whip cream and handcuffs"

Joss watched as he enthusiastically rose from his seat, redressing and grabbing his gun. She laughed as he frantically searched his pockets for the car keys before tugging her out of the abandon subway satiation.

 **x-x-x-xx-x-x-x**

Harold stood at the crosswalk holding Bears leash as he made his way to the dog park to clear his flustered mind. Do to their recent circumstances, it became appropriate for him to take extra precautions in anything related to their daily activity. One such precaution was installing security features in their new base of operations. He had taken it upon himself to review the footage to ensure no intruders had trespassed when no one was there. Unfortunately for him his paranoid behavior allowed him to become privy to seeing the Detective in a very compromising position with John.

Harold felt his face flush again as he looked down at Bear "Bear, I don't think I'll ever be able to look either one of them in the eye for quite some time now."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. In the Club**

John leaned forward, his lips against her ear "Joss thanks for the assist but we can go now Shaw stopped the perp and offered to drop him off to Fusco."

Joss smiled. She wasn't about to waste the one time she was able to get John inside a club. "Come on John the nights still young. "She pulled him closer swaying her hips slowly watching as he scanned the crowd , searching for threats as the DJ changed the track as the bass rumbled throughout the club.

' _She want it, I can tell she want it. Want me to push up on it. Fore she know when I'm all on it. We get the party going liquor flowing this is fire….'_

John looked over the crowd scouting for potential threats still left in the club. Stiffening as he felt something soft press against his front. He looked back at Joss, his eyes widening as she turned her back on him rolling her hips to the music against his groin.

Before he could protest or pull away she forced his hands around her waist and continued to push up on him.

 _*'I like the way you grind with that booty on me….Shorty you a dime, why you lookin' lonely?...Go buy another round and it's all on me…..As long as I'm around put it down on me….Just put it down on me put it down on me…..'_

John gritted his teeth as her grinding caused his body to react and his pants to feel tighter. He griped her hips, the pads of his fingers sliding over the leather of her black dress. He bent his head down, hover his lips over her ear. "Joss I suggest we go….Now."

Joss grinned as she felt him getting hard, "What the matter John can't handle my moves….or curves?

His grip tightened stilling her movements as she felt him press his mouth to her temple, his lips curling into a grin.

'… _.Make me wanna hit it hit it, heaving when I'm in it in it….If I do not fit, I'm gonna make it girl you can take it...'_

 **x-x-x-xx-x-x-x**

The door to the private lounge slammed shut as he flicked on the light, the soft blue light illuminating the room.

Joss moaned grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a searing kiss. She threaded her fingers through his hair as their tongues dueled for control. Gripping his shoulders, sliding her hands down the front of his chest before yanking his shirt from the waist band of his pants.

As she busied herself and unbuttoning his dress shirt. He shrugged out of his suit jacket, yanking his belt buckle open before fumbling to undo his pants. Pausing and grunting as her hand slid down his boxer gripping him hard as she kissed on his neck. She moaned loudly as he pulled her head back attacking her lips before his nimble fingers pulled down the zipper on her dress. He stepped back slightly pulling the skin tight leather dress down. Watching hypnotized as the material peeled off her brown skin reveling her sheer see-through maroon lace bra and thong.

Joss bit her lip when he trailed his lips down her body, his tongue dipping into her naval before he tugged her panties off, lifting one foot at a time.

"Fuck" She breathed out as he placed her leg over his shoulder and buried his tongue inside her.

John hummed as she cursed again gripping his hair with both her hands and grinding against his face.

"John." Joss huffed out in pleasure as he worked her, causing her muscles to flex as he bit down on her clit.

Not skipping a beat, he stood and freeing himself from the confines of his pants as he pulled her into another kiss. Letting his fingers slid between her wet folds as their tongues entwined with one another, before he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulled on his lip with her teeth groaning as he slid inside her.

He pushed her against the door shifting his arms as he interlocked the back of her knees with the pit of his elbows. Pressing his forehead into her chest his tongue snaking out to tease her nipple. Grinning when she yanked the cups of her bra down. Seeing her exposed nipples he quickly latched on to on, sucking hard and thrusting his hips faster.

Joss held onto his shoulders as he pressed her harder into the door pounding into her body faster. Her eyes fluttering closed as she felt the the bass of the club music vibrating through the door. The added stimulation overloading her already over stimulated skin. She gripped his hair as she felt the tell-tale signs of an orgasm.

"John, John… I…mmmmm cumming"

John released a rough growl as she griped his hair harder, tugging his head back as her walls tightened around him. He heaved and grunted as he continued to thrust into her, causing her back to arch off the door. Her walls locking his cock in a vice grip, triggering his own release as that beautiful high pitch scream, that always let him know he was doing it right, ripped through her throat.

Her breaths came out in short pants as she held onto his shoulders, as he slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. He breathed out heavily through his nose as he closed his eyes. His heart rate dropping back down as he held her close, the muffled sound of the club heard under their combined breathing.

*' _Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic to my boys toy. Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic til my voice hoarse. Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard,… surfboard,…surfboard. Grinding on that wood, grinding, grinding on that wood. I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body….'_

He grinned against her heated skin as he listened to the music.

Joss felt him smile as she messaged his scalp, "What's so funny John?"

He kiss her softly where her heart was pulling his face off her chest, looking at her before wiggling his eyebrows "Just thinking about you giving me a surf lesson when we get home Ms. Carter."

 **x-x-x-xx-x-x-x**

Shaw slid off the trunk of the car opening it as Fusco walked up to the parked town car.

Lionel raised an eyebrow in question as he saw the unconscious and hog tied stranger stashed in the trunk. He looked around the parking lot, wondering where the other wonder twin was.

"Where's Wonderboy?"

Shaw shrugged, looking at Lionel and grinned "He's probably balls deep in Carter."

* * *

 **AN:** **LOL I would kill to see Johns expression if Joss were ever to grind on him for real.**

 **Don't own any rights to POI or the songs Down on me by Jeremih ft. 50 Cent or Drunk in love by Beyonce ft Jay-Z**

 **Till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**V. At the Office**

John leaned back in his office chair sipping on his soda watching as she thumbed through the books and photoshopped pictures that lined his floor to ceiling bookcase.

"You know the last time I was here I didn't really get to see all the stops Harold pulled out to make you're cover legitimate."

"Having a legitimate backstop always comes in handy." John answered as he tossed his empty cup in the trash bin.

"Oh really…" Joss turned and smiled at him "Is that why I'm here bringing you your lunch 'Dear'"

"Yep I'm a very busy investment banker Joss I just got promoted and a new office."

Joss pursed her lips as she made her way over to him leaning on his oak desk staring at the computer monitor on the far edge.

"Hmmm I can tell you're very busy It takes a lot of college degrees and brain power to watch adorable cat videos on YouTube" Joss replied sarcastically letting out a small laugh as she watched a little kitten fall over as it tried to play with a husky's tail.

John eyed her bent over frame taking in her pencil black skirt and buttoned down navy blue colored chiffon top and her shiny black heels.

"You have no idea Joss. Do you know how many cat videos are on the internet?" John asked as he stared at her ass trying to figure out what kind of underwear she was wearing underneath.

Joss rolled her eyes as glanced at him pursing her lips together and straightening up as she caught him staring at her backside.

"You should take a picture it last longer." Joss turned around leaning back on the edge of his desk, crossing her arms.

"No need…" John grinned as he made eye contact "I already have plenty from my previous days of following you around Detective."

Joss narrowed her eyes "Real cute John."

John smiled as he cracked his knuckles "Do you know what I'm thinking about right now Joss?"

"No. Enlighten me."

John stood up, placing his hands on either side of her hips. Trapping her between himself and the desk before kissing her nose and resting his forehead on hers. "I'm thinking we should test out how sturdy my new desk is." He finished as he places a light kiss on her cheek.

Joss uncrossed her arms placing them on his shoulders laughing as he kissed the ticklish spot on her neck "No John I have to be at the courthouse in a few hours."

John nipped at her ear "Sounds like just enough time for me to get you off….multiple times."

"And give all of Wall Street a free show through your ridiculously large windows." Joss moaned as he caressed her hips and waist.

"It's mirrored glass. We can see out…" John untucked her shirt from her skirt "…but they can't see in."

Joss lost her train of thought as he sucked on her collar bone and nipped at her neck, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin as her shirt fell open. Shivering in pleasure as his calloused fingers brushed against the exposed flesh of her stomach. Before snaking around and trailing a pattern up and down her spine before settling on the closure that held her bra in place.

"Yes or no Joss your decision." John mumbled as he kissed her shoulder.

Joss reached out snatching his adorably crooked tie and pulling him into a passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining as he pulled her tight against his frame. She moaned when she felt the familiar bulge pressing against her belly. Her hands drifting lower and undoing his belt buckle and before caressing him through his pants.

John pulled her skirt up over her hips, bunching the material at her waist before hastily un-clasping her bra and pulling it and her shirt off and latching onto her hard dark brown nipples.

Joss moan softly wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him closer as he brought his lips and tongue up towards his neck. Her eyes closing and savoring the feeling of his fingertips and nails trailing up and down her thighs before teasing the rim of her thigh high stockings.

John paused his exploration as he finally noticed that she was wearing new lingerie "When did you buy these?"

Joss smirked as she opened her eyes staring at his bemused face.

"I didn't they were a gift from a…..new friend." Joss hesitantly described, still not sure how she felt about her new 'girlfriend'.

John narrowed his eyes as he looked into her eyes "What friend and why are they buying you lingerie?"

Joss stifled her laugh as she saw the look of jealousy on his face "Why? What are you going to do? Try and beat her up?"

John relaxed more once he found out it was a female friend. He rolled his eyes knowing that it was probably Shaw.

Joss shook her head as she reached out gripping his tie and pulling him in closer till their lips touched. Her other hand snaking around his neck, caressing the sweet spot at the nape of his neck as she pushed her tongue past his teeth deepening their kiss. She moaned softly as she felt his fingers hook under the sides of her underwear before he pulled them down.

"If your friend is so interested in our sex lives. She should send us something in leather next time." John grinned as he kissed her knees and inner thighs before placing her legs over his shoulders and kissing her nether lips.

"Ohh John" Joss gasped grabbing the edge of the desk as John moved his mouth over her heat. His tongue dipping into her core as his nose brushed her clit. She gripped his hair as he pushed two fingers inside her and continued to gently tease her bundle of nerves. Her slow breaths turning into short pants as she felt a tingling sensation start in her toes and travel up her spine.

John pulled his fingers and mouth away from her wet sex as, standing up, her legs falling from his shoulders as he undid his slacks before pulling her off the desk and into a searing kiss.

Joss groaned into their kiss as her hands slipped into his boxers stroking his hard shaft feeling the slick wetness his pre cum seeping from his tip.

No longer fighting the urge to be inside her John quickly turned her around and bent her over his desk. Running his hand between her wet folds before freeing himself from his boxers and pushing her skirt further up her waist. He nudged her legs apart as he kissing her neck and shoulder before he entered her from behind.

"Ahhh John" Joss moaned, her back arching as she felt him slip inside. Her body tightening around him on its own accord as she locked her elbows and pushed back to meet his slow thrusts.

John griped her waist as he bent his knees angling himself deeper inside her. Stroking her gently as her moans became louder and her pants shorter. He splayed his fingers across her as cheek kneeing the round globe with is thumb before running his hand up her back and into her thick black hair.

"John….go faster."

John leaned down nipping at her neck as his hand moved from her waist and sunk between her thighs. His fingers stroking her wet fold as he moved at an even slower pace.

"John pleaseee…" Joss hissed, her arms giving way as she laid completely flat against his desk, her breasts and cheek pressed against the cold oak as his fingers pinched at her sensitive clit

John moved forward bracing his hands next to her head as he picked up his pace. His desk jarring with every powerful thrust. He grinned as she gripped his wrists thrusting her hips back to meet his, her moans becoming deeper.

Joss bit her lip to stifle her moan squeezing her eye shut as her muscles began to contract. She pushed her hips back faster as she felt her release building inside her body.

"Fuck, "John grunted under his breath as he leaned forward wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and burying his face into her hair as her walls became tighter. As he heard her moans increasing he clamped a hand over her mouth as his own release approached.

Joss moaned loudly into his hand feeling her eyes roll back as she reached her peak. After a few more thrust she felt John reach his end too. A euphoric sensation washing over her as she felt him empty his seed inside her. A haze of relaxation set in as her eyes drifted closed in exhaustion.

John groaned softly as he pulled himself from her warm body laying soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. He chuckled softly as she mumbled how sleepy she was. He stepped back gently coaxing her off his desk and pulling her into a quick kiss before he pulling his pants and boxers up.

He reached out and grabbed some tissues from the tissue box that laid turned over on his disheveled desk. He gently nudged her thighs open and whipped the mess he left between her legs. When he was down he tossed the used tissues in his trash bin before bending down and grabbing her underwear. His kissed her thighs one last time as he slide the garment back up her legs.

"As much as I would love to take you home right now you have court soon." John grinned staring into her sleepy eyes as his hand brushed across her still hard nipple.

Joss groaned in frustration and exhaustion as she knocked his hand away and finished getting dress.

John sat back down in his chair as he watched her right her clothes and tidy her appearance to make it look like she didn't just have sex with him. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Whatever you make is fine by me I should be home by 6" Joss turned around "How do I look?"

John grinned "Absolutely beautiful, as always."

Joss put her hand on her hip "That's not what I was asking?"

"Oh, what are you asking then?" John asked in mock confusion.

Joss grinned at his cockiness before she picked up her purse and headed for the door "I'll see you at home John."

John smiled as she walked out closing the door behind her.

 **x-x-x-** **XX** **-x-x-x**

 **A week later…..**

Harold watched stiffly as John examined the contents of the box. He had been equally confused when the package had been delivered to him on behalf of the machine. At first he had thought that the contents were for himself or Ms. Groves, but as he opened the box and stared the contents and the greeting message he found out that it was for Mr. Reese.

Harold blinked as he remembered reading the greeting card, _'I'm sorry John that you didn't like the first gift I sent to my new friend. Here is her new gift, in leather as you requested_. _Sincerely Ernest Thornhill_ '

Harold didn't know what concerned him more. The fact that the machine was sending its 'new friend' Jocelyn presents. Or the fact that John had requested the particular contents of the package.

John cleared his throat as he looked up at Harold slightly embarrassed "Uhhh Finch I can explain…it was..."

Harold held up his hands in surrender "No need Mr. Reese, it's none of my business."

Harold turned back to his computer. Although he wasn't a fan of leather lingerie, he understood that it was a provocative choice of attire for women. So the fact that John wanted to see the Detective in a leather corset, panties, and thigh high boots did not shock him too much. However, the fact that machine felt the need to include leather ass-less chaps and a spiked dog collar in Johns size, was a subject he wasn't mentally prepared to confront…..ever.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry the updates to my stories are taking so long the battery exploded in my laptop had to wait until i could buy another one. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. In a car**

Joss frowned as she lay handcuffed in the back seat of the town car as John sped down the street. Her thoughts drifting to how they ended up in their current predicament.

 ** _x-x-x-xx-x-x-x_**

 _1 hour earlier_

Joss sat in a chair in the middle of the motel room with her hands restrained behind her back.

John and Harold had needed an extra set of eyes at a formal party to help protect their new number Alejandro. Unfortunately for her, said potential victim ended up being a Colombian drug dealer who's second in command just wanted to kill him to control his empire.

Now because of John and Harold's super computer she was in a shady motel room in a ruined cocktail dress surrounded by armed men. She was going to kill John after he rescued her.

"Tell us who you work for?"

"Nobody. I was just enjoying the party when your idiots grabbed me and stuffed me in the trunk of their car," Joss replied.

Alejandro stepped closer to the woman crouching down in front of her. He touched her exposed knee as he eyed her disheveled red silk dress. "You and I both know that's a lie."

Alejandro moved his fingers up her thigh pushing the dress up till he exposed the knife strapped to her thigh, pulling it from its holster. "Did you plan on running into trouble tonight?"

Joss sneered, not bothering to hide her displeasure at being touched. "A woman can never be too careful these days."

Alejandro smiled "Indeed she can't. Now tell me who you are and who the crazy gringo shooting at my men was?…..and maybe I won't kill you."

Knowing she needed to stall for time, she decided to tell the truth. "You want the truth?"

"That would be in your best interest."

"You see, that crazy gringo is actually my boyfriend and when he's not being a pain in my ass, he likes to stop murders from happening," Joss explained.

Alejandro looked at the woman like she was crazy. "That's funny because I wasn't planning on killing anyone lately."

"Yeah but your homeboy over there…" Joss nodded towards his second in command "wants to kill you and take over your business….oh and his sleeping with your wife."

Joss watched as Alejandro stood up and stared at his friend.

"Boss she's lying I'm not trying to…" Before the man could finish speaking, the door blew inward followed by a smoke grenade.

Shots rang out as the room filled with smoke. She heard men groaning in pain as they dropped to the ground. As the smoke became less dense she watched a hulking figure in tactical gear and a gas mask, pistol whip Alejandro before marching towards her, yanking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. As they moved down the hall towards the exit she groaned in discomfort at the shoulder digging into her stomach.

"Damn it John, what the hell took you so long?" Joss complained as he removed his mask.

"Sorry dear I ran into a little trouble but don't worry you're safe now" John grinned intentionally moving his hand to her ass as he balanced her on his shoulder.

Joss frowned as she felt him coping a feel "Really John? I get kidnapped by a drug lord and your first instinct is to feel me up."

"Of course not Joss," John grinned griping her cheek tighter. "I'm just trying to sooth that pain in your ass that you told Alejandro your boyfriend causes. Does it feel better now?"

"Whatever just get us home." Joss groaned out when all she got in reply was a muffled chuckle and a slap on the ass.

 ** _x-x-x-xx-x-x-x_**

 _Present_

Joss leaned up slightly at the sound of a garage door closing as the car came to a stop in what looked like an auto garage. She watched John exited the car discarding his gear, until all he had on was a black shirt and cargo pants.

She lifted her foot up and kicked the door, "Hey I'm still cuffed back here John!"

John opened the back door grinning as he looked at Joss's disheveled appearance and angry face as she glowered at him.

"And just what the hell is so amusing?" Joss sneered as she tried to scoot out the car only for him to block her.

John smiled wider "Nothing just remembering what you said to me a while ago."

"And what's that?" Joss asked confused.

"Something about wanting me in the back of your car in handcuffs." He wiggled his eyebrows as he touched her knee.

Joss glared at him. "No John. Just no. We are not doing that. I was just kidnapped I want to go home, take a bath and go to bed."

"Now, now Joss don't be shy" he grabbed her feet slipping her shoes off "after all you did tell me it turned you on to see me in action, guns blazing and what not."

"That's not the point." Joss giggled as he tickled her foot "…stoppp."

John smirked as he stopped tickling her, climbing into the car settling over her before placing small kisses on her neck and along her jaw until he found her lips.

Joss mewed softly as he nibbled on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue past her teeth. Their tongues dancing a slow dance.

John pulled away from her soft lips as he stared down at her dress, his fingers moving over the material.

"You know what I like the most about silk?" John questioned.

"Hnmm…"Joss looked at him through hooded eyes.

"It's so thin…." John whispered out as he brushed his lips over her breast "…..you can feel everything through it".

Joss stifled a moan as his lips teased her sensitive nipples causing them to strain against the fabric.

"Are you cold Joss …maybe I should warm you up," John asked his fingers inching down the top of her halter dress until her breast were exposed.

He trailed the tip of his tongue down her neck, slowly passing over her clavicle until he reached the swell of her breast. Stopping to gently blow on a hardened nipple before softly caressing the erect peck with his tongue, then sucking softly.

Joss felt her eyes flutter shut at the sensation as he caressed her sensitive peak with his tongue igniting a slow fire between her thighs. She shuttered as his hands pushed her dress up over hips. His long nimble fingers feathering the hem of her G-string before working his thumb under the thin material, teasing her slit.

John groaned at how wet she was. Although he considered himself an experienced man it still always made his ego swell, knowing that she was still so attracted to him that the subtlest of touches from him turned her on instantly.

Joss groaned out in dis-appointment when she felt his touches and kisses stop. Before she could protest his arms pulled her in close and up off the seat, settling them up right in the back seat as she straddled his lap. She stared into his beautiful eyes as she felt his hands travel up over her hips, arms and shoulders before coming to rest gently on the sides of her face. Her heart fluttered as he looked at her so lovingly. His intense gazes, always made her feel so special. It was like he thought she was the most unique and precious thing on Earth.

She leaned forward to capture his lip again. Sweet soft kisses turning more heated as his fingers weaved through her hair, his tongue slipping passed her teeth. Her arms jerked against her restraints as her body craved to touch him.

"John take the cuffs off," Joss whined out her tone sounding both demanding and desperate.

John grinned and ignored her as he pulled her closer to nip at the sweet spot on her neck. "Why should I?"

Joss nipped his ear, if he wanted to torture her she'd torture him right back, "But Jawnnnn…," She replied softly drawing out his name trying to sound innocent.

"How am I supposed to give you what you want, what we both want if I can't touch you,' Joss whispered out emphasizing every word as she ground herself against the straining erection in his pant.

John gripped her hips stilling her movements before he lost his self-control. As soon as he gripped her hips she leaned forward titillating the one sweet spot he had behind his left ear.

Joss held back a grin as she felt John relax his resolve as his hands began to move her hips against his groin. She let her grin show on her face when he cursed under his breath pushing her forward slightly reaching hastily into his pocket pulling a pick out. He pulled her forward as he reached behind her and began to fiddle with the cuffs. While he was trying to shim the lock she nipped at his ear pulling on it slightly with her teeth. Reveling in satisfaction as she broke his concentration causing him to fumble with the lock.

As soon as she felt both of the cuffs fall from her wrist her hands flew to his head, gripping his hair tight, shoving his head back and kissing him hard and shoving her tongue into his mouth. As there tongues dueled for control in she gently ran her hands over his chest. Pushing his shirt up and letting her fingers tease his chest. Flicking over a nipple, tweaking and pinching. The groan he let out let her know she was doing something right. Before he could stop her she pushed his shirt up further placing slow kisses and soft licks on his chest.

She pulled her lips away from his chest and cover his mouth before breathing out heavily "Pants down John."

John hastily undid the button on his pants and yanked his zipper down, lifting his hips slightly to push his pants and boxers down only for her to grip the waist band of both and yank them down for him. Before gripping and stroking his already painfully hard member. Her thumb running over and around his cock head.

Joss heard him exhale as he tried to contain himself as his hand pulled the skirt of her dress up. In one swift movement she felt her G- string snap as he pulled the flimsy fabric from her body. She moaned at the slight sting and the feel of his fingers brushing up against her slit making her squirm before he slipped two fingers inside her slowly.

John leaned forward running his mouth from one nipple to the other, flicking his tongue across and around each one, sucking and nibbling at the sweetness of her naked flesh.

Joss parted her legs further enjoying his fingers moving in and easing out of her sex, groaning in dissatisfaction as he removed them.

John positioned himself at her slick entrance teasing her slit as she lowered herself slowly onto its thickness. He gripped her hips as she began to move up and down. He dropped his head back as she clenched around him. Her lips pressed down on his, her tongue pushing past his teeth into his mouth. As they hungrily devoured one another.

"Johnnn" Joss moaned his name as the pleasure began to build as she ground harder onto him.

John wrapped his arms around her tightly as he felt himself getting closer towards release. He slipped a hand between their bodies pressing his thumb against her sensitive bud.

Joss gasped out as her orgasm spread through her body leaving her skin tingling and body limp. She buried her face in his sweaty neck as she felt him finish inside her. Closing her eyes as a euphoric sensation overtook her. Sighing as he kissed her shoulder, neck, and cheek while running his calloused hand up and down her spine.

Joss leaned back looking into his eyes as they grinned at each other like two horny teenagers, "You're turning me into freak John."

John kissed her shoulder grinning as laughter began to bubble up in his chest.


End file.
